Song Fic's
by denlilledigter
Summary: nogle forskellige sang fanfics,vær sød at sige til mig hvis der er en sang du gerne vil have med!
1. Chapter 1

_Songfics!_

_Speak now-Taylor Swift!_

_Jeg er ikke den slags pige der bare kommer Uinviteret til et bryllup, men du er altså heller ikke den slags dreng der gifter sig med den forkerte pige!_

_Jeg var på vej til min bedste vens -James Potter- bryllup. Jeg havde været forelsket i ham siden 7. år på Hogwarts, men lige siden 6. år havde han kommet sammen med Jaminã Patil! _

_Jeg var egentligt slet ikke inviteret. Men én af mine veninder havde vist mig invitationen, og så tænkte jeg at jeg ville komme alligevel._

_Jeg gik ind i kirken, og så Sirius Black, Remus Lupus og Peter Pettigrew, alle tre James' venner._

_Ikke langt derfra kan jeg se Jaminã' snobbede familie. De havde var alle sammen klædt i pastel farvet tøj._

_Jeg kiggede ned af mig selv._

_Jeg var iført en kort hvid kjole, med et blomstret mønster._

"_HØR NU EFTER!" jeg kunne høre bruden skælde ud på hendes brudepiger! "I ØDELÆGGER BARE ALTING!" og så stormede hun væk fra dem. Jeg kunne se på James at dette ikke var det han havde håbet på!_

_Jeg tager mig selv i at drømme om at sige til ham at vi skal stikke af sammen, og sådan noget._

_Brylluppet skal til at begynde så jeg jeg sætter mig ned. Orglet spiller en melodi der lyder som noget der bliver spillet i en gyser film!_

_Bruden går op af kirkegulvet som en meget overlegen dronning!_

_Jeg kigger på ham og tænker ved mig selv: "Du ville ønske det var mig! Ville du ikke?"_

_Bruden er nu helt oppe ved præsten!_

_Jeg gemmer mig stadig i folkemængden. Det var klart at det var hende der havde bestemt at jeg ikke skulle med. vi havde altid hadet hinanden!_

"_Tal nu, eller tig for altid!" Siger præsten._

_Jeg holder vejret, og alle tier stille._

_Dette er min sidste, og eneste chance, jeg vil ikke kunne tie for altid! _

_Jeg rejser mig og alle kigger skræmt på mig. De skræmte ansigter ændrer sig meget hurtigt til rasende! Men jeg er ligeglad, jeg kigger kun på James!_

_Også begynder jeg at synge:_

"_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are NOT the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"

_Også løber jeg ud af kirken! Jeg skal til at starte min bil da der er én der banker på min rude._

_Jeg åbner den og ser James stå derude._

"_Må jeg komme med?" Jeg kan slet ikke sige noget så jeg siger bare ja!  
Han sætter dig ind, og begynder at tale!  
"Du har ret! Jeg er ikke typen der gifter sig med den forkerte pige!"_

_Også kysser han mig!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, den først var ikk så god, men jeg håber at den næste her er bedre :D!_

_Mean-Taylor Swift!_

_someday ill be, living in a big, old city, and all you are is mean,_

_someday, ill be big enough so you cant hit me._

_But all you are is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"_Lily! Nu kommer du sgu herned, forstået?" Min papfar kalder på mig. Og jeg ved hvad han vil. Han vil nedgøre mig, slå mig, og det der er værre._

_Min mor er ligeglad, ellers så er hun bange for at han skal gøre hende noget hvis hun modsiger ham. _

_Jeg ville ønske at min rigtige far stadig levede. Han var så sød. Og det var mor også. Dengang han levede. Men så ændrede det hele sig da han blev dræbt af Mørkets Herre._

_Jeg løber ned til min Papfar, og det første han gør da jeg kommer ned er at slå mig så hårdt han kan i ansigtet! Han gør aldrig min søster noget. Hver gang hun laver ballade er det mig der for skylden._

_Derfor elsker jeg altid at skulle tilbage til min skole efter sommerferierne. Jeg plejer også altid at blive der til jul._

_Da han er færdig med at slå mig, begynder han at kritisere mig. Han kalder på Petunia. Og så står han dér og fortæller mig om alt hvad hun er som jeg ikke er, og alt hvad hun kan som jeg ikke kan. Ifølge ham er hun perfekt, mens jeg bare er en klam unge der ikke duer til noget!_

_Jeg løber hurtigt op mit værelse og sidder og tænker. Drømmer om min fremtid. Drømmer o__m at flytte til en stor gammel by, mens han bare er ond, drømmer om at blive så stor at han ikke kan slå mig, og stadig, alt hvad han er, er ond! _

_Hvorfor skal han dog være så ond?_

_Ham og hans ord som knive, sværd og våben. Hans klamme stemme der lyder som negle på en tavle. Kalder på mig når jeg har det værst! Gid jeg snart måtte flytte, men jeg er jo stadig kun tolv._

_Jeg hader ham, og den måde han hele tiden skifter mening, hader den måde han hele tiden lyver for alt og alle._

_jeg går altid med hovedet ned, og prøver at ignorer hans ord._

_Jeg er helt sikker på at der var nogle som gjorde dette mod ham.__ Det var sikkert hans egen far -eller papfar, hvad ved jeg?_

_Jeg begynder igen at drømme._

_Jeg ser ham for mig, fuld i en bar, og snakker hen over en fodboldkamp, mens ingen lytter til ham._

_Jeg begynder at synge en sang som jeg har skrevet om ham!_

___You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man_

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
[ From: .]  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

Why you gotta be so mean?

_10 år efter!_

_Jeg går en tur i byen. Pludselig kommer min fordrukne papfar ud fra en bar. Han er blevet smidt ud. Jeg kan høre ham råbe en masse pis! Lyder som om det ikke er fordi han blev smidt ud at han er sur?_

"_OG SÅ SKULLE I HØRE HENDE... KÆLLINGEN DER TROR HUN KAN SYNGE! MEN DET KAN HUN IKKE! HAHA!"_

_jeg løber hurtigt væk derfra og transferer mig selv hjem til Godric Dalen hvor min mand og søn bor!_

_nå... hvad synes i? Var den god?_


End file.
